


Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - December 2016

by Ninjapirate101



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Emergency!, NCIS, Psych, Supernatural, The Sentinel, White Collar
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: Written for the pint sized prompt challenge on r/fanfiction. Multiple shows involved. Multiple pairings/characters! NCIS, Emergency, Psych. Each chapter is a separate drabble. All can be read alone. Warning/Tags in each chapter. There will be 31 drabbles, one for each day of the month.Full of warm Christmas fuzzies! Will be updating tags/relationships/etc daily.





	1. Winter Wonderland (NCIS)

**Author's Note:**

> December 1st: First Frost - 100 words - Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.

Warnings: Slight Tony/Gibbs

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. 

* * *

 

**Winter Wonderland**

Tony wasn't looking forward to their crime scene. Washington D.C. was covered in frozen white crap and _he_ would be the one out in it. He always hated snow.

"Damn." He was contemplating not gassing the truck and staying the fuck inside, with access to hot cocoa and heaters, when Gibbs arrived.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The first snowfall." Gibbs's eyes rested on the frost.

And damn if Gibbs didn't give him that slight smile, melting his insides.

"Yeah...it's nice." Tony watched more come down, turning the Navy Yard into a winter wonderland.

Well, Tony always did love the snow.


	2. The Present (Psych)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd: Put On - 200 words - Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders... ;D

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Psych

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. 

* * *

**The Present**

"Spencer, what the hell is that and why is it on my desk?" Carlton Lassiter scowled at the badly wrapped present. He glanced at Shawn, who had an innocent look planted firmly on his face. The huge grin giving him away.

"Why Lassie! Surely you know this is the month of giving! I got you something special!" Shawn made his way to the detective's desk, a bounce in his step.

He had no choice but to follow and groan when Shawn handed him the... surprisingly light box. He continued to glare at the bright yellow and green wrapping until Shawn bumped his shoulder.

"Go ahead! Open it! I know you can't wait till Christmas!"

Carlton took the box, rolling his eyes. He froze when he saw what was inside. _A sweater._

"Shawn I'm not wearing this!" He saw Shawn's shoulders droop and a pout replace the excited grin.

"Fuck...fine, but just for today!" Carlton angrily threw the hideous green sweater with a pineapple wearing a Santa hat over his head and frowned as the scratchy fabric rubbed his neck. His eyes fell to Shawn's, who had perked back up, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Pineapple is just your color Lassie!"


	3. The Great Christmas Disaster of 2007 (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd: Spike! - 500 words - Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog! How terrible!~ /s

Warnings: Stripping, drunkenness!  

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. 

* * *

 

**The Great Christmas Disaster of 2007**

The Christmas party at NCIS was just getting into a full swing. It seemed everyone and their mother had arrived for this year’s event.

Abby made sure everything was prepared and picked up the food. It helped that the Christmas decorations had already been set up; all she had to do was make sure the chandelier was secured. After that was done she was off to the store to gather the drinks. She had an awesome idea of buying non-liquored eggnog and spreading a rumor that it was.

It was now 8pm, the party swinging, the music loud and drinks flowing. Abby didn’t notice when she started to feel like she was floating, till it was too late. Apparently, someone had spiked the eggnog, and judging by Gibbs's half smirk and the bottle of bourbon now on the table, he was the prime suspect.

The bright lights of the candy canes she had set up captured her attention, she didn’t remember setting them up quite like that.

"Jingle Bells" had transitioned into "Baby It's Cold Outside" and a group of whoops and hollers started to surround her.

"Oh my god." She couldn’t believe her eyes. Tim, Tony and Ziva were each standing on their desks, swaying to the music. The lights in the room dimmed except the twinkling Christmas lights and the candy canes setting a stage.

As the three moved to the beat, captivating their audience, slowly removing pieces of their clothing, someone moved their desks together forming one giant stage.

Abby didn’t know when Jimmy had gotten on top of the chandelier, now above the makeshift stage, but even in her state she knew to warn him.

"Jimmy! No! Get down from there!" Her eyes grew wide when he turned, winked, and started spinning from the chandelier, letting go and catching himself on the middle cane. He twirled and moved in a way that made Abby uncomfortable, she never thought of the autopsy gremlin that way before. More cheers and shouts of "Take it off!" and she couldn’t help but to join in.

All eyes were now on the half nude dancers as they ramped up their movements, making obscene sounds while they grinded against the candy canes and each other.

Abby had a hard time pulling her eyes away, but when she did she almost burst into laughter. Gibbs was staring just as wide eyed, and she noticed she wasn’t the only one in a tight spot. Gibbs noticed her gaze and he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"What is going on here?!" A booming voice from the balcony stopped the dancing. Leon looked on as three of his agents and one autopsy assistant were standing on desks, practically naked, save for a few strategically placed garlands. He groaned, he knew having a Christmas party wasn’t a good idea. That was it, new rule, no alcohol at any sanctioned event. He rubbed his aching head, envisioning all of the HR complaints in his future.


	4. A Spicy Treat (Emergency!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4th: Naughty - 100 words - Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are. glares

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 

**A Spicy Treat**

"Uncle Johnny!" Jennifer and Chris had perked up at seeing their favorite uncle enter the kitchen.

"Hey kiddos, Jo!" John nodded, raising his brow at Joanne.

The number of cookies already made seemed to feed an army, and she was making more.

Joanne was about to reply when a gesture from Roy stopped her. Roy had already learned his lesson.

John grabbed a cookie, sitting down to help the kids, who were happily adding way too much frosting. He bit into the cookie, looking for sprinkles.

He spotted them, unopened, the burning on his tongue confirmed it.

Red pepper flakes.


	5. A Father's Amends (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5th: Nice - 200 words - An insanely kind gesture from someone unexpected.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 

**A Father’s Amends**

"Junior, I know I wasn’t there much for you when you were younger, but..." Anthony DiNozzo Sr rubbed his hands together nervously. He finally realized that family was most important and hoped to God that he wasn’t too late.

"Just stop it! Weren’t there much...you were never there! And when you were, you were always drunk!" Tony's voice raised causing his coworkers to look over. "So, excuse me if I’m not buying what you’re selling dad!" He sneered the word dad and senior stumbled back like he was hit.

More eyes were on them, Tony didn’t want to cause a scene with his dad. This was exactly why he didn’t want to visit for Christmas.

"J-junior." Senior's voice lowered so only Tony could hear his next words. "I'm trying to change. I'm even seeing this shrink. All I can say is, I'm so sorry. I was a horrible father, I know that now. What I did to you..." Senior shook his head. He raised his voice higher.

"I'm sorry Junior. I know I don’t have the right but, please think on visiting for Christmas. I-I love you son." Senior put a small wrapped present on Tony's desk and walked away.

 


	6. Family Time (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6th: Cozy - 100 words - Picture prompt

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

Image: 

* * *

 

**Family Time**

Gibbs could tell his team were burnt out. It came as a surprise to everyone, including him, when he invited them to spend a week in his cabin. Everyone accepted in a heartbeat, knowing time out of the city was just what they needed.

Gibbs looked around the small cabin and smiled, winking at Ducky, who was bundled in blankets.

Tim and Tony were bickering over who got to sleep next to the fire place, with Jimmy sneaking in. Kate and Abby were gossiping about guys from some magazine.

Gibbs finally felt at peace, warm and secure with his family.


	7. Gone Rogue (Psych)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 7th: Gingerbad - 200 words - Baking gingerbread cookies is harder than it looks.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Psych

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!

* * *

 

**Gone Rogue**

"GUS! GUS, GET IN HERE QUICK!"

"What?! What is it Shawn?" Gus flew out of his chair, knowing anything could be happening in his kitchen. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

"Gus! Buddy! Help me turn this thing off! It's gone rogue!" Shawn was gripping the blender, the lid off and spraying yellow gunk all over the kitchen and himself.

Just as Gus dodged a flying piece of whatever the hell _that_ was, his super sniffer caught smoke and turned towards the oven.

"Fire!" Gus grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall running to the oven ignoring Shawn's shrieks of fighting with a blender.

With the fire out and the now burnt things in the sink, Gus brought his attention to Shawn, who had ripped the blender cord from the electrical socket.

"Shawn! What were you trying to do?" Gus sighed searching the cupboards for a clean towel.

"Just trying to make Gingerbread cookies." Shawn glared at the cookies now floating in water. "You know, get everyone in the Christmas spirit! Jules and Lassie have been so down since that last case." 

Gus turned to Shawn, saw the pout, and knew he would give in.

"C'mon, let's start a new batch."


	8. Save the Date (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th: Whirl'd Peas - 100 words - A disastrous miscommunication.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 

**Save the Date**

Tony was over the moon. It was his and Gibbs's first date. Granted Gibbs never said those exact words, but he could feel it in the way Jethro was nervously bouncing his knee under the table. The roaring fire cemented the fact as Jethro scooted closer.

"Tony, I'm not exactly sure how to bring this up. After the last time, well..." Gibbs looked at Tony, running a hand through his hair.

Tony was excited, he waited so long for this, it seemed like they were growing closer each day.

"I'm leaving. The MCRT is all yours."

Tony's heart stopped. "What?"


	9. A Guide’s Guide to Christmas (The Sentinel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9th: Deck the Halls - 100 words - Put up some decorations today!

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: The Sentinel

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 

**A Guide’s Guide to Christmas**

'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' "OW Man!" 'Bang'

"Chief, what are you doing in here?" Jim raised his brow, Blair was standing on a chair in front of the bedroom door, a box of tangled Christmas lights on the ground beside him.

"Well, it's already December and didn't seem like _you_ were actually going to decorate, so I took it upon myself." Blair pushed his long hair behind his ear and swiveled toward Jim, a proud expression on his face.

"Now! How does this look?" Jim could see the hard work Blair had put into decorating, but he couldn't resist teasing.

"Crooked."


	10. Mistletoe Misadventures (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10th: Missile Tow - 400 words - Mistletoe is a fantastic plot device for the holidays. Here, have a bushel!

Warnings: Dorneget/M, McAbby, Ziva/Palmer, Tony/Gibbs.

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Mistletoe Misadventures**

Abby hung the mistletoe with care at the entrance to her lair. She always had agents coming and going and everyone knew she took great pride in celebrating every holiday.

This year she decided to shake it up abit. She looked up at the hung plant and nodded, admiring her work. She glanced at her whiteboard and smirked. Who were going to be first to play her little game.

She didn’t have to wait long until two agents from Balboa's team came bustling in to see if she had any new information from their case. She looked towards her babies whirling away.

"Won’t have anything for another hour or two. Sorry." Abby turned towards Agents Briggs and Dorneget, who had started to make their way out not noticing her new addition. She coughed aloud motioning her head up when they looked at her.

The smaller of the two, Dorneget, widened his eyes and seemed to take a deep breath and lunged at Briggs. Ned kissed his senior field agent like his life depended on it, only backing away when Abby cleared her throat, adding the first two tally marks to her board. Briggs's face was beat red staring at his younger partner. He winked at Abby.

"Well I guess we'll both be seeing you in an hour." And continued under his breath "It'll be my turn." He smacked the other man’s ass, whistling as he left.

Abby couldn’t help it when McGee entered her lab looking like a lost puppy. She grabbed Tim by the arm and lead him to the entryway and leaned into him, his eyes going wide. Yup, he was still so adorable to torture. "Hey Timmy..." Abby purred as she grew closer. "You still afraid of coffins?" Her hands fell on his face and he squeaked as she kissed him long and hard.

The pair that caught her off guard the most was a very surprised Palmer and a laughing Ziva. She leaned towards Jimmy, licked his lip and kissed him.

"Kissing is the custom, yes?" Jimmy rushed away, a dreamy look on his face.

Abby was shocked when Gibbs initiated a kiss with Tony. She had always known, but figured they would never get together, at least in public. Tony leaned deeper into the kiss and a soft moan caught her ears.

"Get a room you two, or at least lemme record this for later."


	11. Baked with Love (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11th: Indestructable - 100 words - Everyone hates fruitcake. I don't think this particular one is edible.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Baked with Love**

Tony peered at the _thing_ on his kitchen counter. Gibbs had dropped the wrapped container off earlier today.

Tony unwrapped the package and a strong scent hit his nose. He crouched so he was eye level with the cake, inspecting it. It had multicolored spots baked in. He could only assume that they were the fruit in 'fruitcake'.

'Well if Gibbs made it, it couldn’t be that bad, could it?'

Tony grabbed a fork intent on eating a piece and grimaced when the plastic fork snapped in half.

_He was not going to eat that even if Gibbs baked it._


	12. Christmas in a Bubble (Psych)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12th: Yule Like It - 200 words - Character A is absolutely convinced that Character B will like this surprise.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Psych

Disclaimer: I don’t own Psych!

* * *

 

**Christmas in a Bubble**

“Trust me Gus! He’s going to LOVE it! I’ve thought for a long time on this one!” Shawn exclaimed as he wrapped the box with gusto. 

“You said those exact words when you got him that puppy and look how that turned out!” Gus gave his friend a weary look. _‘Maybe I should warn Lassiter…’_

“But Carly loves Lassie, even if he does drool a lot for a basset hound.” Shawn continued his wrapping, cursing when the scissors cut his thumb.

“Oh nice, I’m sure he’s also gunna love that blood stain just as much. Give it here.” Gus grabbed the box and dropped it from the weight.

“Shawn, what the hell’s in this thing?” Gus stared incredulously. What could be so heavy and still fit in a medium sized box?!

“Nothing, don’t worry your pretty bald head about it.” Shawn took the present back, determined to finish wrapping.

“I’m not bald Shawn! Seriously what’s in here?”

Shawn lowered his voice knowing Gus wouldn’t like what he was about to say. “A life-sized human snowglobe.”

“You know he’s going to hate it! Why do you like torturing him!”

“Don’t be a party pooper Gus! You know he’s always wanted one!”


	13. Storm Brewing (The Sentinel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13th: Over The River - 100 words - And through the woods... where are we going again?

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: The Sentinel

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Sentinel.

* * *

 

**Storm Brewing**

The snow crunched loudly in his ears with each step. The black jaguar's paw slipping on the frozen dirt. Jim had to get out of here. Usually he loved being on the spirit plane, in the jungle, but as the sky darkened he knew he had to leave.

He picked up the pace, a thought nagging at the back of his mind. If he was here in animal form, where was Blair? Where was the grey wolf that he had known instantly with the bright blue eyes?

"Jim!" The jaguar’s head swung towards the terrified voice.

"Blair! Where are you?!"


	14. Blue Christmas (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 14th: Stop it! - 200 words - Someone's enthusiasm for the holidays gets out of hand.

Fandom: Supernatural

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural!

* * *

 

**Blue Christmas**

Everything was perfect. Well as perfect as staying in some musty motel for Christmas can go. Dean was out doing God knows what, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his mood.

Sam had gone shopping and was excited for his brother to see what he had done. No gas station Christmas this year!

Before the motel room was decorated in bland colors with brown shag carpeting. The windows only had blinds, and the tiny kitchen area only had a coffee maker. Now, after Sam got ahold of one of Dean's credit cards, it was totally different. Sure, using a fake id was wrong, he knew that, but he couldn’t help the giddiness that ran through him at the thought of an actual Christmas.

There was a tree in the corner, decked in tinsel and twinkling lights. Garland was strung on furniture and fake snow rugs were places on the floor. Decorations stapled to the walls. His neighbors had yelled but seeing as he heard them having sex, he didn’t care. Everything was perfect, except...

_Dean._

He looked at the lone present under the decorated tree. It would be the perfect Christmas if only his brother would come home.


	15. Iguana Wish you a Merry Christmas (Emergency!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15th: Secret Whatnow? - 100 words - The Secret Santa gift exchange went wrong this year. So very wrong.

Fandom: Emergency!

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own Emergency!

* * *

 

**Iguana Wish you a Merry Christmas**

“What the hell is this?” The normally quiet Mike Stoker shouted, jumping up and away from the box he just opened.

The rest of the crew, save for one, jumped as they heard a hissing sound from the box.

“It looks like an iguana, Mike.” Marco supplied unhelpfully, poking at the box with the toe of his boot.

“Okay, but then why is it in there! Who thought an iguana was a good idea for Secret Santa!”

“H-his names Frankie a-and he’s usually very nice.” Chet stammered out, backing away from the firemen.

“If he’s so nice, why’s he hissing?”


	16. A Shopping We Shall Go (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16th: Excite Mint - 100 words - Include the line: "You don't need 500 candy canes!"

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**A Shopping We Shall Go**

The Christmas season was just ending and New Years was on its way. After Christmas sales were in full swing so stores could get ready for new merchandise.

Gibbs groaned as Tony pushed the cart. How he had gotten dragged on this escapade he never knew. Though one look at Tony’s excited face, like a kid in a candy store, he realized he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You don’t need 500 candy canes!” Gibbs shouted as Tony filled the cart to the brim with the minty treats.

“But Gibbs! They’re $.25 each box! We have to stock up!”


	17. To Slay the Beast (Emergency!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17th: Winter Wonderland - 400 words - No, the other kind of Wonderland. What surreal (possibly theoretical) rabbit hole do your characters fall down today?

**Fandom: Emergency!**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Emergency!**

* * *

 

**To Slay the Beast**

"Johnny look out!" Johnny turned around suddenly looking for his partner. Roy's face scrunched in panic, eyes wide.

Johnny didn't see the burn victim’s friend with a 2X4 beam appear behind him aimed to strike at the paramedic. He did notice when the pain blossomed in the back of his head and his vision narrowed to pinpricks.

When he came to, a huge fire breathing dragon was in front of him. Its huge body curled up in cave, guarding its treasures defensively with an easy blow of smoke.

John knew he had to slay it. If he didn’t, it would burn the village to the ground. He looked around for something, anything he could use. He didn’t see anything save for a basket of healing herbs. That wouldn’t do, he'd just have to find something inside the cave.

As he tried to walk, John found that he couldn’t move, he was being held back. He looked down and saw rope and attached to the rope were the villagers. They were yelling at him and he couldn’t understand the language. He tried to calm them down and explain. That he needed to slay the dragon, but the villagers only yelled louder and held him stronger as he tried to push the rope of him.

Don’t these people know that they were in danger! The dragon was waking! He could see the explosive fire from the dragon’s throat. He could see the hate the dragon held. In the way it curled around the cave, burning anything that got too close.

A person morphed out of the group of villagers and he sighed in relief. Roy! He would understand what he had to do, he may even help him in slaying the beast. He was worried not having backup.

“Roy! Ya gotta help me! The dragon! It’s going to burn the village! We gotta stop it!” Johnny looked towards his partner, concerned brown eyes looking into worried blue.

When Roy spoke, John cursed his luck. The man spoke in the villager’s language and seemed to be trying to soothe him. He tried to tell the Roy look-a-like that he was the one supposed to be trying to calm them. The man just held the rope tighter, pushing John to the ground, murmuring soft words.

The next time he looked to the dragon, it was dead. The flames coming from the cave no more.     


	18. Rule 9 (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 18th: Piece of Joy - 100 words - Character finds an object that brings them a memory of joy.

**Fandom: NCIS**

**Warnings: Another cheating prompt, instead of 100 its 184. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.**

* * *

 

**Rule 9**

The boxes were heavy and the dust clouded his vision. He hated this; he missed his old life terribly, but as he looked at his daughter playing quietly with a stuffed bunny, he knew he made the right choice.

He pulled the last box from his closet, dust temporarily blinding him. As he opened it, memories washed over him. Right on top was a picture Abby had taken of the team for the last time.

The next made tears well up in his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. Gibbs had given him the silver knife for his birthday. It was the last gift his boss had given him before he left. His smile grew as fingers glided over the shiny metal.

"Abba..." Tali toddled over, bunny forgotten and gazed at her father's hand.

"Hey bambina...you okay?" Tony stashed the knife in his pocket. Rule 9 and all.

"Bedtime." Tony picked up his daughter, making her squeal when he tossed her in the air.

His life may be totally different, but he would always have the wonderful memories to keep him going.


	19. Santa, Why? (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19th: BAS - 200 words - Bad Ass Santa has had it up to here! cue fight scene Is one of your characters dressed up as Santa? Do they meet Santa? Whoever is is, things are going down!

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: I know, I know! 200 words, but I couldn’t edit it down anymore. So, 303 words instead, hope no one’s mad!

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Santa, Why?**

Santa was ringing a bell, chiming away in hopes of a donation. He looked at the huge doors of the bank and grimaced as another rich looking family walked passed him without a glance.

They didn’t need the money. The orphanage did! A hot rage started to boil through him.

"Gear up! Santa's robbing a bank." Leroy Jethro Gibbs barked startling his team.

As everyone scrambled for their gear, special agent Tony DiNozzo spoke up.

"Why are we responding boss? Not that apprehending Santa is a jolly-" Toy saw the glare his way and snapped his mouth shut.

"Santa's an ex-marine."

"Everyone stay down and no one gets hurt! There will be no hero’s today!" Santa aimed the gun at the security guard, ordering him to lower his weapon. He did so and then was pushed into the crowd of people on the ground. Santa stalked to the bank manager and demanded the money.

"Dunning! Come out with your hands up!" Gibbs shouted through the speaker.

John Dunning, Santa and ex-marine, startled at his name and the gun went off, shooting out a window. Children started crying, sobbing that Santa was mean, that they didn’t want him to visit their house. He didn’t want this. All he wanted was money for the orphanage he worked at. He couldn’t go through with this. He wanted to help children not hurt them.

He put his gun down on the ground, heard the police coming in and watched them freeze.

"Sir, put the gun down. He’s not resisting." Gibbs tried to calm the agitated man.

The bank manager had a wild look in his eyes.

"This is the last time someone tries to rob me." The room grew quiet, Santa’s hands in the air, as the bank manager continued to aim at his back and fired.


	20. Unwrapped (The Sentinel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20th: All Wrapped Up - 100 words - Wrapping presents is... difficult.

Fandom: The Sentinel

Warnings: Jim/Blair

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Sentinel.

* * *

 

**Unwrapped**

“Come on you! How can wrapping a present be so hard? I’m an ex-army ranger! I’ve been on black op missions! You won’t get the better of me, now fold correctly damnit!” Jim grumbled as the wrapping paper folded in the wrong place. 

Blair came into the room and smirked. It was just too good to pass up, he knelt beside his sentinel and grabbed his face in his hands. He used his mouth to remove the bow attached to Jim’s cheek and kissed him gently.

“What a wonderful present, anything else to unwrap?” Blair murmured against the blushed skin.


	21. Down by the Fire (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st: Longest Night - 300 words - Happy Solstice! Light the Yule Log, stay up late, make some wishes for the new year, play cards, or tell ghost stories in the flickering firelight.

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: Gibbs/Tony

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Down by the Fire**

It had been a long week and Tony was exhausted, it being the longest night of the year didn’t help. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw were the victims he couldn’t save. This last case at the forefront, blinding him with all the blood. They were too late. Just a few extra minutes and Susan would still be alive. He huffed out in annoyance and grabbed his keys. He knew someone that was just as wound up and they needed to talk.

Showing up at Gibbs’s place, with a box of pizza and some liquor, had become a common occurrence over the past few years. He loved the warmth of the home and he loved the man who lived there.

Jethro wasn’t surprised when Tony showed up at his door, looking like a drowned rat. The rain had been coming down threatening to turn into snow.

“Steaks are almost done.” Gibbs watched as Tony shrugged out of his coat and knelt next to the fire rubbing his hands.

The warmth of the fire and the two cooking steaks thawed him from the inside and he smiled. Of course Gibbs knew he’d come. He felt him kneel next to him, checking the steaks, and Tony inhaled the smell of sawdust and coffee. He knew he was caught when he saw Jethro smirking.

They both knew where this night would end and Tony leaned into the strong chest, purring when hands circled his waist holding him tight.

“Ya know, this would be better if we didn’t wait till we were burnt out.” Tony whispered, gazing into the fire as it crackled and sparked at the logs underneath.

Jethro kissed the top of his head, tightening his hold. “You need the excuse…” Gibbs voice rumbled across his ear and Tony shivered.


	22. Home for the Holidays (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22nd: Toy Joy - 100 words - Character recieves the best gift evar!

Fandom: Supernatural

Warnings: Tag along to Blue Christmas (Chapter 14).

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural.

* * *

 

**Home for the Holidays**

Dean felt terrible as he wandered around the huge shopping mall looking for the one thing to catch his eye. He knew Sammy was tired of the traveling from state to state, never able to settle down. It was Christmas and he wanted to make it up to him, get him something special, not like the porn magazine he got him years ago.

Nothing seemed to call out to him and he sighed, feeling his keys in his pocket.

Dean unlocked the door, ready for a depressed brother, when he was pulled into a strong, warm hug.

_“Dean! Welcome home!”_


	23. Salty Kisses (The Sentinel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23rd: Warmth - 100 words - There is another hemisphere, you know. ;) Kick back on the beach and relax... or marvel at some jet-ski-ing Santas.

Fandom: The Sentinel

Warnings: Jim/Blair

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Sentinel

* * *

 

**Salty Kisses**

The sand crawled into all the wrong places as Jim flung him down onto the beach. It was nice to get away from the always cold Cascade, Washington. It had been a long time since they were alone.

Jim's muscled body covered him, pushing him deeper into the warm sand and he moaned. Blair pushed his head up, kissing the smirking mouth above him. Jim grabbed the back of his head, fingers threading through long brown hair.

Going to the beach in sunny California for Christmas vacation was a wonderful idea as Blair heard the soft waves crashing near them.


	24. Falling for You (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 24th: On High - 300 words - Merry Christmas! Time for an Angel AU!

**December 24th: On High - 300 words - Merry Christmas! Time for an Angel AU!**

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Falling for You**

Tony stretched on the plush couch wishing he could just relax. He was getting his first assignment today! His wings sat easily on his shoulders, the soft downy feathers tickling him.

"Your first assignment, young Anthony, is to watch over him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." A picture was placed on the table in front of him and he raised an eyebrow. The person in the picture was just a kid.

All the angels ever talked about was how the exciting gigs were when they were watching over adults. _'Did I just get put on holy babysitting duty?!'_ He stared harder at the photo. _'And what kind of name is 'Leroy'!'_ Tony thought petulantly.

There was a surrounding laugh. "No, my son. You’re not being punished or put on 'holy' babysitting duty. He will grow up to be a great man one day, but only if he makes it there." Tony had the good graces to blush, he was still getting used to the idea of being an angel himself and didn’t know much of the 'perks' involved, such as apparently reading minds.

Tony's doubts started to resurface then. _'If I had forgotten about the mind reading, what if there was something else I don't know! What if something bad hap-'_

"You will do fine, even though this is your first assignment, I have no doubts that you will succeed."

"Sir, but what if-" Tony was cut off as a bright light started to shimmer around him.

"You will do just fine Anthony." Tony watched as the soft dusty light finished surrounding him and then everything went dark.

"Owwww." Tony rubbed his butt as he impacted with the hard ground and didn’t have much time as he heard a branch start to snap.

He caught the falling boy, who had snapped his eyes open when he didn’t hit the ground.

"Who are you?" The small boy asked in wonder, small hands looking to grab at his soft wings.

He wasn’t supposed to be seen, that wasn't the plan! "Fuck!" Tony cradled the small 6-year-old to his chest, terrified out of his wits, as Leroy Jethro Gibbs lightly tapped him on the back of his head.

"Angels aren’t supposed to cuss. Daddy says so." Curious blue eyes gazed at him, no fear from falling just moments before.

'Shit, he's right. I don’t think we are allowed to cuss.' He was going to get a black mark on his first day.


	25. A Light in the Darkness (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25th: Light - 300 words - Happy Hanukkah! Light up the night tonight.

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: Slight episode tag to Season 1, Episode 9 ‘Marine Down’

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS

* * *

 

**A Light in the Darkness**

The apartment was quiet, soft candlelight illuminating the darkness. It had been awhile since he had to forego paying a bill to the point it had been disconnected.

He remembered just getting out of college, living in some old rat-infested building in New York. It was funny how life went in circles. He was technically dead then too.

Tony huddled near the candles, cursing that his fireplace was gas. His paperwork still wasn’t cleared, even though clearly, he was still alive. Damn HR for filling the wrong claims and damn that other agent for dying around the same time he had to put in for leave.

Tony tightened his hold. No. That wasn’t right. It wasn’t the agent's fault for getting killed. It was just the unfairness getting to him. After the accident and his paperwork got mixed up, his life had been forced on pause. His clearance was revoked, his pay stopped, his banks frozen.

Hell, he was still lucky he was allowed in his own apartment. He swung his head around at the creak of his door. It was eerie hearing the silence underneath all the day to day living. No humming of a heater, no clanking of a fridge, no percolating sound of coffee brewing.

It was odd seeing his apartment bathed in the soft glow. The candlelight brought shadows he never noticed and his door creaked again, forcing him to stand.

"Hey! DiNozzo, open up! Hands are full!" Gibbs's raised voice calmed him. The sound of Gibbs boot kicking the door forcing him to move.

Gibbs thrust the box he was holding into his arms, surprising him. Inside were battery operated lamps and candles.

"I thought you'd want some company while you haunt your apartment." Gibbs smirked, flicking on a lamp, flooding his apartment with light.


	26. In it Together (The Sentinel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 26th: Together - 300 words - Joyous Kwanzaa! Unity is your theme today. :)

Fandom: The Sentinel

Warnings: Spoiler for Season 4, Episode 8 ‘The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg’

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Sentinel

* * *

 

**In it Together**

He was found out, done for. The criminals now have information about his sentinel powers and his fellow cops and coworkers don’t trust him. Naomi just had to meddle with Blair's life and leak his thesis. He knew it was a bad idea.

Jim sighed over his coffee mug and almost threw it against the wall when, yet another detective threw him a dirty look.

"Ellison, office now." Captain Simon Banks called out bringing out desperation in Jim. This was it, he was going to get fired over this. Simon couldn’t cover for him all the time and this was the camel’s back.

"Sit down Jim, we need to have a little talk." Simon perched on his desk as Jim closed the door and sat down looking anywhere but at his captain.

"Jim, you had to have known this was goi-" The clattering of his office door swinging open caught him off guard.

"Captain! I'm sorry to intrude, but Simon turn on the TV, now!" Joel Taggert puffed, his breathing ragged, from trying to get here so fast.

Simon eyed Joel but eventually turned and picked up the remote, bringing the television to life.

Jim didn’t know what to expect, but his jaw dropped at what he saw. _Blair!_ Sandburg was on TV, in front of reporters, standing at a podium and admitting to falsifying his thesis. That it was all lies, that he made it up and sentinels didn’t exist.

This was academic suicide; his career was over. Jim had to look away, to force the tears not to fall. Blair was doing all this for him, so he would still have a life, a job that he loved doing.

Simon kept one eye on the TV and one on Jim.

"Well, it seems the issue is resolving itself."


	27. A Special Gift (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 27th: Some Assembly Required - 100 words - There's always a gift that just doesn't go together right.

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS

* * *

 

**A Special Gift**

Tony sighed, huffing out in frustration. How hard could it be to put together one child's bike?! Hell, he used to make his own as a kid from spare parts.

He wanted to do something nice for the kid who had saved his younger sister. They were both held for ransom and Jacob took the brunt of the force used, actively taunting and fighting out when the men went to grab for his 6-year-old sister, Sarah.

"Lug 'A' goes into slot 'D', then tighten rod 'F' in-between..." Another breath was forced out as he chucked the Ikea-like instructions across his living room. What he put together looking nothing like a bike.

The poor 10-year-old kid almost dies to protect his sister and he can't even put together a simple bike. No, he wouldn’t give up. Tony concentrated, remembering what he had done as a child.

By 5am, the newly made bike was now on Jacob's front porch, shiny name tag on its handlebars and Tony was sliding into work, two coffee's in hand.


	28. Time to Relax (Emergency!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 28th: And To All A Goodnight - 100 words - The holidays are exhausting, time for a nap.

Fandom: Emergency!

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own Emergency!

* * *

 

**Time to Relax**

The presents had been given out, the Christmas dinner feasted upon and kids snuggled their new toys in warm beds, the adults were finally able to relax.

Coffee and Brandy was served in the living room, the warm fire still crackling under the tinkling garland on the fireplace.

Johnny Gage was bushed. He hadn’t felt this tired since the brush fire in the middle of June. He grabbed his mug and sat back, letting the soft cushions of the reclining chair soothe his aches.

"Hey Roy?" John waited for the reply and groaned at having to move his head to look at his partner and Joanne.

If he was exhausted, he could only guess about the two parents. His own eyes closed as he watched the couple cuddling and snoring softly on the couch.


	29. By the Quiet of Snowfall (Psych)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29th: Silent Night - 200 words - Just a couple of characters and the hush of freshly fallen snow.

Fandom: Psych

Warnings: Shassie.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Psych.

* * *

 

**By the Quiet of Snowfall**

The case had taken head detective Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer to the mountains north of Santa Barbara. Night had fallen hours ago, as they staked out the small cabin from Lassiter's Crown Vic.

The rain in the city had morphed to snow the farther they traveled, giving way to lush green grass and eventually, snow covered paths.

If Shawn knew any better, he would have suggested, to the grumbling man in the driver’s seat, that they get cozy in the back seat. After all it didn’t seem like the suspect was going to leave the cabin anytime soon. It would be such a waste to leave without having any fun.

The frost curled at the windows, the throw blanket Shawn grabbed, the only thing keeping the cold at bay.

"Lassie, would you look at that?" Shawn watched the snowflakes fall from his window, the quiet of the night descending upon him.

"Spencer, unlike some, I am trying to keep an eye on...what the hell are you doing?!" Lassiter turned from staring at the darkened cabin to stop Shawn from opening the car door.

"I just wanted to see the snow up close, you don’t see it too often." Shawn quietly let the door snick shut and watched as Carlton started to shiver slightly, frowning at him.

"I know a way to warm us both up." Shawn scooted closer, turning, so he was facing Lassiter and brought the blanket around them both. Their faces nearly touching and Shawn could see Carlton's eyes close, giving in.

Maybe he would get to have some fun after all.


	30. Family (White Collar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 30th: Reflection - 100 words - The year is coming to a close. What's a character's favorite memory from their last year?

Fandom: White Collar

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own White Collar

* * *

 

**Family**

It was an amazing dinner. Sure, it wasn't some huge gala with hundreds of people fawning over art and fine wine, but he loved it.

Neal Caffrey sat at the small table across from Peter and Elizabeth Burke. Never in a million years would he believe that he could live as anything but a con-man, but it was nice to dream.

The two had opened their home to him, gave him a spot at their table, and even laughed as he snuck Satchmo, their golden retriever, a snack from his plate.

He finally had a family to call his own.


	31. Dropped the Ball (NCIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 31st: Taking Time - 500 words - Happy New Years! Just as the year is about to roll over, the villains steal center stage. Literally. They take it.

Fandom: NCIS

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS.

* * *

 

**Dropped the Ball**

Everyone was out celebrating the new year. Everywhere people were drinking and flirting to find that special someone for a New Year’s Eve kiss.

The MCRT team were no different. They had hopped from bar to bar, doing shots as they made their way to Times Square. No one remembered how flying to New York had become their tradition, though rumors flew that Abby and Tony had made some kind of bet and it escalated to the team getting drunk off their ass with Gibbs tagging along, under the guise of keeping a certain wayward agent on the straight and narrow. Tony's already been accused of murder 3 times now, Gibbs really didn’t want a 4th.

The party was underway and the team drunk, they were a few minutes away from the main event, this being the last bar planned, but they still had a half hour to go. Gibbs nursed his 5th Scotch of the night, he decided to keep track of how many bars his team visited by the number of drinks he had. It would allow him to enjoy the moment but still keep a clear head.

He sighed as Tony once again snuggled up next to him and groped his leg, growling appreciatively. God Gibbs was tempted to take Tony up on the offer that he was clearly offering, but he squashed it down when he saw the glazed over moss green eyes. No, if they were ever going to do anything, he wanted them both sober. Jethro sent Tony back out to the dance floor watching as he and Abby started to dance and grind against each other.

Gibbs squinted against the flashing lights and spotted Ziva necking some random guy, her hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out the guy's wallet. Apparently, Tony wasn’t the only one that he had keep an eye on. He shook his head, debating on letting it go, and he almost did, until he saw her offer to buy poor drunk as a skunk Jimmy another shot using her score. As he went to deal with that problem, his ears caught a distressed squeak from his youngest agent, Tim McGee.

Tony had somehow finally cajoled Tim, who had been refusing to dance all night, to the dance floor. Gibbs watched as poor Tim didn’t know what to do as Tony started to dance and move around and on him as he had done with Abby. Seemingly, Tony's dance partner was off ordering another shot, if he understood Abby’s slurred speech correctly.

Two-year old’s, the whole lot of them.

"So, is the package in place?" A deep voice caught Gibbs ear, pulling him away from his team. He couldn’t get a good look at the guy, using a hat to hide his face from the crowd. Gibbs frowned, his gut churning when he heard an equally deep voice reply.

"Yeah Boss, we have about a minute to go. It'll be a blast to see the ball drop." Gibbs finally got a good look at the guy dubbed 'Boss' and he suddenly understood everything.

The guy was well known explosives maker, but every time he went to court, he always somehow made it out, all charges dropped and cleared.

He looked at his watch, 30 seconds left till the ball dropped and his breathing stopped. How big was the bomb?! What was the target? His team could be in the blast radius and they all had no clue!

Gibbs reached for the man, intending to apprehend and interrogate the guy to find out where it was, when cheering reached his ears. He watched as the man stood up and started to leave through the back, when the cheering turned to panicked screams, the ground shaking heavily under his feet. The ball must have been the target! He lost sight of the men as people pushed and shoved to escape the creaking bar. He would catch the two men later, now he had to help secure the scene.

Gibbs looked around the bar, eyes searching desperately for his team, and sighed when he saw them all in one piece. Shock written all over their faces, but all unharmed. As he turned his attention to outside the bar, he couldn’t say the same, everyone was in a panic, running, people on the ground, moaning, and buildings destroyed.

There was no time for celebrations anymore, he had a job to do.


End file.
